The Red Ribbon Of Fate
by GaaraLove4-ever
Summary: Sakura's and Sasuke's fates are tied together though they don't know it, Sakura's family was killed exactly one year before Sasuke's what will this change? will Sakura leave to get revenge? or will she stay loyal to her village? find out inside.


_**Hi! I'm starting a new story! I hope you like it! Don't forget to review!**_

_**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or any other character**_

_**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_Sakura screamed, her parents and little brother were lying bloody and at angles that would not be possible for anyone alive, Sakura curled up in a ball on the floor and sobbed, she heard a creak, someone was still in the house,she whimpered and tried to scrunch smaller if that was possible, someone stepped into the room, Sakura tried to still her rapidly beating heart,_

_''I can still see you, you know,'' a deep voice chuckled_

_''luckily for you I don't have orders to kill you, have a nice life Pinky,''_

_then he was gone, Sakura had gotten a glimpse of his face, it terrified her, not knowing what to do Sakura curled up next to the bodies of her dead family, the face haunted all her dreams, dreams filled with bloodied screams and deep chuckling, always laughing at her, destroying her family, Sakura woke up with a scream, she knew one thing for sure, she would kill that man._

Sakura sighed, she hated this house, it mocked her, taunted her, it stood upright, looking as if nothing had changed, when she knew nothing would ever be the same, she had to live here though, she lived alone, after her parents were killed she went to the third Hokage he told her that her parents were killed because of a top secret mission that they were on, they had information, but no one could know that they were even dead, if anyone asked where her parents where she had to tell them that they were on a mission, if anyone pestered her about it she was to send them to him and he would take care of it.

Sakura sighed again and put her stuff down,

''I'm home'' Sakura said softly to herself as a tear dripped down her face,

she was always crying, she wanted to cry all the time but she couldn't so she had to cry whenever she could, so she would cry whenever anything no mater how small it was happened, no one liked her, they beat her up whenever they could because she was quiet and had a big forehead.

Sakura sat on her bed, it was empty, only her bed, the Hokage gave her money every month but she used that for food, it was good that no one liked her because then she didn't have to invite anyone over.

Sakura dreaded the Academy, one good thing she guessed was that she had nearly perfect chakra control, but that only made everyone hate her more, she told herself she deserved the hate, she couldn't save her family so everyone hated her so it worked out, Sakura sighed and ate dinner, after that she went to bed, she tried to go to sleep but the face of the man who killed her family haunted her mind, Sakura screamed out and tossed in her sleep, finally she fell into a calm state of sleep, all was quiet except the sound of her breathing.

Sakura woke up the next morning feeling especially sad, toady one year ago her family was brutally murdered, as much as she wanted to just stay in bed and cry, Sakura got up and dressed and walked out, she saw a neighbor peering out her window so she quickly shouted before closing the door,

''BYE MOM! LOVE YOU!'' Sakura felt like throwing up, but the neighbor nodded and closed the window so Sakura knew she was safe, she made her way to the school, the class was gathered in groups talking softly to themselves, Iruka-Sensi was late apparently, Sakura looked at Sasuke Uchiha, he was sitting by himself at a desk, he looked sick,

_''like how I feel right now''_ Sakura thought to herself, she sat down and immediately heard giggles, she ignored them even though she wanted to barf all over them,

''Did you hear?! Sasuke-Kun's family was murdered last night! No one knows who it was that killed them!''

Sakura was shocked, that would explain him looking like that,Sakura wanted to say something, she knew how it felt to be ignored when your world was crashing down, she had to be careful though, she couldn't tell him about her family, Sakura swallowed the lump in her throat and went over to him,

''S-Sasuke-Kun? I-I'm really sorry...About your family I mean! You must feel awful,'' Sakura said nervously, Sasuke glared at her,

''Leave me alone and shut up about my family, you don't know anything.''

Sasuke snarled, Sakura swallowed back a sob and slowly walked back to her seat the giggles around her becoming louder with every passing second,

Finally Iruka-Sensi showed up and started class, after it was over Sakura tried to hurry back home but someone grabbed her hair and dragged her behind the school, there a group of girls sneered at her,

''Well, if it isn't miss forehead!'' the leader of the group said making the other girls giggle,

''We saw you talking to our Sasuke-Kun, what did you think that he would like you with your ugly face and huge forehead?! Well think again!''

With that all the girls ganged up on her at once and started kicking and hitting her while cursing at her and calling her names, after they gave up Sakura dragged herself to a big lake deep in the woods, it was her special place to think or cry, Sakura sat by the edge,

''What would happen,'' Sakura wondered aloud,

''If I just let myself drop, drop into the deep cool water, would it hurt? More then what I'm already feeling? That would be ironic if I died today of all days, no one cares anyway, so no one would miss me, in fact everyone would be glad if I was dead, but what about him? I can't just let him go free, but he'll die eventually, So might as well, at least I won't hurt anymore,''

Sakura decided, she pushed herself forward, into the water, it enveloped her like a comforting blanket, Sakura's mind flashed with images of her family, her father tucking her in at night, her mother kissing her boo-boo's

holding her little brother with him smiling at up at her,

Sakura felt the water caress her skin, she smiled, she was running out of air, just a little longer and she'll be free, free of this hurt, of this pain.

Just as she's about to go unconscious something interrupts the bliss, it pulled her up out of the waters comforting grasp.

It yanked her into the cold harsh world again, Sakura didn't understand, why is the water going away? She kicks at whatever is holding her up, it doesn't understand, she wants to be in the water,

''Let me go!'' Sakura screams furiously,

''No.'' a montone voice says,

Sakura whirls around in its grasp, flinging water from her wet hair, she's furious,

''Let. Me. Go.'' Sakura ground out.

''No.'' it said again,

Sakura then realized that ''it'' was Sasuke Uchiha, the most popular guy in the class, but right now she wouldn't care if it was the fourth Hokage, she wanted down,

''Sakura struggled but it was no use, she was held firmly in the air,

''What do you want?'' Sakura asked furiously, but quieter,

''What where you doing?'' Sasuke countered, now frowning,

''Something. Now what do you want?'' Sakura said, also frowning,

''I want to know what you were doing.'' Sasuke said,

''Well too bad,'' Sakura said,

Sasuke's frown turned into a scowl,

''I know what you were trying to do, next time your trying to kill yourself you shouldn't say it out loud,'' He said,

Sakura scowled back,

''So, what if I was? Whats it to you?'' She said,

''Why?'' Sasuke asked,

''I don't have to tell you.'' Sakura said stubbornly,

''Yes you do,'' Sasuke said, his scowl deepening,

''Why?'' Sakura asked throwing his words back at him,

''Because I'm older then you, that why.'' Sasuke said, now it was Sakura's scowl that deepened,

''Your not my boss, I don't have to listen to you,'' Sakura said,

''Yes you do.'' Sasuke said,

''No I don't! Now put me down! Its getting dark!'' Sakura said, and as she said, the sun indeed was almost down,

''I'll walk you home, where do you live?'' Sasuke asked,

''I can get home by myself thanks,'' Sakura snapped,

''Not after what just happened you can't, beside your parents are probably worried sick,'' Sasuke said, Sakura flinched,

''No they aren't,'' Sakura said, then realizing what she just said she quickly backed up and said,

''I-I mean they aren't home, their not home, their on a mission,'' Sakura said a little to quickly,

''Oh.'' was all Sasuke said, the rest of the way to her house was spent in silence, when they got to Sakura's hose Sasuke stopped,

''Thanks I guess'' Sakura said, Sasuke just shrugged and said,

''You'd better come to class tomorrow, if I found out you'd killed yourself after all the trouble I went through to save you I'd be mad.'' Sasuke said,

''Well I didn't tell you too, in fact I believe I told you not too, goodnight,''

Sakura snapped then went inside and slammed the door, Sasuke put his hands behind his head and began the walk to his lonely house.

As Sasuke walked back to his house he thought about the strange pink haired girl, he vaguely recalled talking to her that morning, rather he yelled at her, but it wasn't really his fault, his whole family had been killed by his brother last night, he was really upset, and she was going to kill herself? What was that about? Well it didn't really mater, he was never going to talk to her again anyway.

As soon as Sasuke walked away Sakura slumped down the door, after a few minutes Sakura got up and snuck through the back to the woods, there was another reason Sakura went to the lake so often, her family's graves where carefully hidden back there, hidden, but still there, Sakura made her way to the graves and knelt down by them, tears ran down her cheeks,

''I'm sorry, I'm so sorry'' Sakura whispered,

''I couldn't save you, I'm avenge you, I promise.''

Sakura snuck back to her house, she was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow, the nightmares haunted her all night as they did Sasuke, little did they know their fates were tied.

_**The End! I hope you like it! Please review! I love to hear from you! 33**_

_**-GaaraLove4-ever**_


End file.
